Eternity Yet Again
by flower deep
Summary: I'll wait, even if its forever, even if I must live this life alone, I'll wait. I'll wait till my last breath, till death and life again, I'll wait. DM/HP


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue... sigh

Right, a new story, why? I'm a masochist that's why. Any way this is a Draco/Harry fic, if you ask nicely, I could shake a bit of Edward/Harry here and there but that all depends on you, so yeah here yah go.

It was too painful, too harsh, to dark too twisted, it's killing him. Running through these woods, black burned trees passing him, or was he the one passing them as he ran? He doesn't really know, he only had one thing in his mind, it was too important to think of anything else he had to get to him, before all is lost and late.

He didn't think that he would need his help, he can handle this alone, he was more capable than he, he knew he just didn't want to admit it, he was riding his horse all those past six years, he forgot the feeling of having his feet touching the ground, but now ironically he was running, on dirty muddy dead littered ground trying to find his only chance of redemption. Trying hard not to think about his tight chest, the pain shooting up his tired limbs, the ripped crushed velvet shirt his mother ordered for him from Paris and the mud that he was sure was on his blond hair, all of those he could have yelled seven kinds of hell if just one of those things ever happen to him six years back. Hagrid was right behind him, still he was too far for him to hear his calls for him to stop, to be careful not to be seen by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to for him to please, please bring Harry back safe and alive. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to think that he had to keep him safe that he had to bring him alive, because Harry would walk out of this woods breathing, smiling and alive. The thought of a lifeless Golden Boy was something that brings vile taste up from his throat forcing its way up his pale scarred lips. He doesn't want to think about, stop it!

Coming through an opening, keeping his pounding heart inside, he heard the blast he saw the explosion, he followed the air littered with dark magic, he had felt it way too many times not to know what that specific dark magic is, he felt it up close when Severus used it on Dumbledore. It was heavy; vomit inducing and soul cracking somehow, the look Severus had been enough to confirm that to him. Looking around he could only see charred ground the circular opening burning wood scattered around the area, the smell of burning wood and skin. The dark skies giving this more of that awful feeling of war so much like the one happening outside, beyond the woods, a battle all of the students and teachers of Hogwarts is now slowly winning. That's another reason why he had to get Potter out of this place, he wanted to show him that all his effort is blooming, he had to see everyone, every single person who are fighting for him, for his cause and for the world that he have grown to love and hate.

He saw a body, he knew that body everywhere; he was forced to live with that thing for so many months he was only too glad to never lay eyes upon that thing ever again. The Dark Lord was not moving, not breathing and no nothing, he was gone, dead never to bother his family ever again. Oh, God he wanted to scream himself raw, to cry and to laugh. His going to leave! He was actually going to survive this fucking war! Oh God, oh God, Oh God, he's going to leave through this war!

A sudden surge of happiness blasted from inside him, Potter did it! He did it he killed that piece of shit! Draco was going to kiss him stupid, and maybe use the excuse of being too happy to even care who he was kissing. Turning side to side to see the Hero, he wanted to get Potter out of this place and celebrate his victory, and then he saw _it_.

The image that haunt him for all eternity, in death and in life again. There in the far side of the opening, there was a river, peaceful flow of water moving on, not even caring about the body the water was just passing through, lay the boy-who-lived, blooded and motionless. Draco stood there, not a movement can be seen being done by him, pale and breathless. No, no no no!

In a sudden jolt he ran to the fallen boy, calling his name cold sweat running down his heated forehead. The splash of water flying away from him with every rapid step he did, just to get to Potter. Shaking, he came close to Potter, of God he was pale, there was blood flowing with the water dancing along it going to where it should go. Not caring for his trousers getting wet, Draco fell to his knees heavily next a gasping Potter.

"Potter…" Draco's voice was raspy heavy with fear, fatigue and dread. Potter stopped breathing for a moment and turned his head to his side, letting Draco see Potter's almost dull eyes, Draco's heart pounded on like thunder, Potter is slowly losing sight, or God he can only hope that he is just going to faint because of fatigue.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter what…"

"It's cold…"

Draco didn't know what to do, his wand was nowhere to be found, Potter took it from him right before he ran off to somewhere he doesn't even want to know. He can't cast warming charms if he doesn't have a wand. He had no chose but to give his dirty coat to Potter, it might help but not much, he was about to take it off when Potter's weak voice ringed in his ears.

"Are you alone, Draco?"

Draco stopped for the second time, looking down on Potter's dull eyes looking at him something akin to happiness shining in them. He have seen that kind of light in his eyes so many times, watching him from afar, aimed at his friends, the kind of light that he could only dream seeing aimed at him. Seeing Potter lay there, on streaming water, pale and almost peaceful he thought this boy could never be more beautiful than now, a morbid beauty that only Potter can make, only him.

"Yes, Potter you have to-"

"I'm glad you're the one to find me," Potter was gasping for air now; Draco wanted to tell him to stop talking and let him do something about his state right now. When he spoke again, "I' m so happy…" Potter moved his left hand, the side where Draco was kneeling and placed it on his dirty clothes, and when he did placed it there he finally saw why the waters was so bloody, he was bleeding because of a wood poking out of his belly. It was a broken pieces of wand.

"Potter! What happened? Oh, Merlin we have to get you out of here, Did He do this to you? What did he do! "

Here he didn't thought that it was funny, not even, but Potter seemed to find it quite the opposite, he laughed weak and raspy, with every laugh blood pumped out of his wound in amounts that had Draco slowly crying in fear and grief. He wanted to scream at him to stop that, to tell him stop acting like a lunatic, stop acting that he was dying and had nothing to fear any longer, to just stop, stop it.

"He…he said that, oh God, that his first kill using his…his, ugh, wand, he didn't…use gasp uhh, magic…he didn't…"

Potter was breathing so harsh now, Draco's hands were shaking badly that he can't even lay it on Potter's hand that was touching the would properly, he wasn't even listening to Potter anymore, yet something was telling him to listen to him, for this might be the last time he could ever hear this soft voice. Tears where now pouring down his mud smudged face, twisted in a grimace that he always had when crying.

"He used it…to stab it on that pe-person's belly...he said that person died instantly... He died Draco, he died…" Potter was now looking at him, his eyes, and his beautiful verdant eyes flowing with pained scared tears flowing down his cheeks down to the water to where it may go, to where its destiny would lead it.

"Potter, oh God Potte-"

"Thank…you for being here… Draco…"

Draco wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up, just shut up, to just don't make this more painful than it's already is. That he should let him finish what he was going to say that he was starting to get annoyed with his yapping that he would leave him here. And as he was going to open his trembling lips, Potter raised his bloody hand and touched his cheek, smearing his precious blood that should be inside his body. Painting his pale cheeks, an undeserving canvas of his priceless blood.

"Can't see…anymore…can't see the snow…loved seeing, you, gasp, in snow…so beautiful…"

No, no, no no!

"Tell me that when you all heal up Potter! Tell me that when you're all healed up and alive oh GOD! Please, please don't do this to me, not to me oh, no nono!"

"always, always" Potter's voice was getting softer so soft that Draco placed both hands on the would now adding pressure, swearing telling Potter to shut it now, threatening him now, but he didn't even stopped talking, and Draco wished that he never did say it, maybe he could have leaved his life leaving in his world of fantasies and not in sadness and emptiness.

"always, lo…loved you…"

And with that his small blooded hands fell limp and lifeless, so much like its owner. he laid there staring at him with his dull eyes, no light, no fear, no grief no nothing, nothing for Draco to remember, to carry with him, just staring open still flowing with final tears, never to shed anymore. Lips softly agape, no words coming out anymore, never to utter a scream of grief ever again, so it was Draco who did it for him and for himself.

He let out a pained sob, a small whine turning into soft cries getting louder and louder until he was screaming his throat so raw until he can taste small amount of blood forcing throat tissues to split. He held Harry's limp body to himself rocking him, thinking that if he could share his body heat with him he could come back, come back to him. He rocked and rocked, yelling and crying. He never stopped rocking not even when Hagrid came, not even when Granger screamed and tried to take Harry away from him to try and hold him to her, her tears falling down her blood covered cheek just like Harry had, not even when Weasley came and held Granger to him, yelling, asking and begging him for answers, to questions of how, who and why. Why take something so pure so beautiful so loving, asking anyone tilting his head up and shouting why.

He held Harry's slowly cooling skin to him, rocking like never before, clawing at his father, shouting to let go, sobbing in his arms to let him tell Harry that he loves him too, that he wants to be with him, begging his father to do something, telling him that he knows his father that he can do anything for him, so please, please bring Harry back to him, to him and to him alone.

His father for so long he had never held him like that, hugged him so tight, telling him in his most softest voice that he was sorry that he can't, that he loves him that if he could he would do it, that he would find away but he can't just can't that he loves him so, he and his mother. It wasn't enough, never enough he ripped himself away from his father run back to Harry, a Harry being held by his mother, his mother softly combing his raven hair through her fingers, so much like she used to do to Draco when apologizing to him when she did him wrong when still young. Harry was right there gracefully laying on his mother's lap, her soft blue eyes looking at Harry with gratitude and sorrow, Draco wanted to yell at her that her sorry would never bring Harry back to him. Never again!

Crawling to his love his limbs aching and failing, vision fading and coming he was so near him to him again, he'll rip Harry away from her, didn't have the right, no right at all, just two more steps just one more and something run down his body and he slowly fell to the ground holding Harry's small, small hands to him and then nothing.

Lucius stoked his son's fine blond hair away from his pained pale face, his wife holding her son's hand in her own. Her red rimmed eyes tracing her only son's face memorizing it burning his image in her mind, to never forget his face. He wanted to take back what he had said that he could have just let it pass and just late fate take its course, but he cannot do that, not when he knew that it will only break his only hope, the only thing that he own. He would have to do this for both his son and wife.

He took her hand in hers and kissed it, she twined their fingers together, letting him know that she understands, that she will go along with his plan if it is the only way her son to find his love again, for her son not to suffer the punishment that was theirs and not his.

"Come along my darling, we must take our leave, time is the essence we must be on our way. He will be safe here, and hopefully find young Potter again."

"Of course."

He talked to Draco about it and he only said yes when he told him of the possibility of young Potter of being reincarnated because of his magical strength, it rarely happens he warned him, but he answered that the possibility was enough for him, anything for him to see him again. It broke his heart, his son was willing to give everything he have known for this lost soul, another soul so much like his son. Who was he to take that away; he cannot take it back now, never now. Time is running out, the Ministry is looking for them, looking for them, just itching to get them into Azkaban and banish them there for as long as they live. He will do anything that could save his son, Narcissa wanted to be with him this time she said, he suffered alone when the Dark Lord when the scum cursed him, he went alone into raids killing people, muggles and wizards alike, this time she will stand by him, she promised that she will and he believed her, her only wish is that her son be spared by this punishment, he agreed whole heartedly.

"Embrace this new life my son, forgive us for this is the only thing we can give you, may the hands of fate lead you to the one who holds your heart in his hands again. Make use of this opportunity for a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants, and this time never let go." Lucius whispered to his son, knowing that Draco can hear him, placing a kiss on his brow, he watched as his wife kissed his son cheek and whispered her love and best wishes to her beloved son, alone tear falling on his cheek.

He held on to his wife's hands raising to his lips and kissing it gently. Her sorrowful blue eye locked with his silver ones, reminding him of the death of a certain treasure. He never did have the chance of saying his sorry to young Potter he can only hope that when the time comes, his son would pass on his apologies.

Walking through a modern muggle home, holding his wife's hand keeping it safe there making sure to never let go, he opened the door in front of him. A man with blond hair the same color of his own stood in front of him, his compassionate eyes looking at him, a silent question shining in his eyes, asking if he certain, if he was ready to do this, he can only nod, his heart was already set for this to happen, the man in front of him can only smile and nod. This man looked like him somehow but not, maybe because of the connection of blood between them was too far between them, yet the resemblance was still there.

This man forgave him for his sins, the moment he came to him begged him for him to take Draco and keep him safe and loved he went down on his knees and took him in his arms just like what he did when he was little, held him like he did back when all was good and innocent, and said the words that he have craved for so long.

_"I forgive you."_

His sorrowful heart ached yet again, his son will be safe in this person's hand, he will make sure that he will have a perfect home that he knew that his son always wished for, he can never give it now, but the knowledge of him finally getting it from this man's family was enough for him.

"Please be careful."

"We will thank you, Carlisle."

And with that he and his beloved Apperated away, back to the cruel world that they have long since learned to hate.


End file.
